A Peachy New Year
by Mazaki-sensei
Summary: Tea is thrilled to have her beloved boyfriend with her in New York City. Not only that, but it is New Years Eve, and they are going to Time Square. What could be better than that? A lovey-dovey Peachshipping story.


A Peachy New Year

My only warning is that there will be a slight reference to a yaoi couple (Seto/Joey), but they won't make an appearance. It's just Yugi/Tea.

ceoceoceoceoceoceo

Tea was so happy. She was sitting in a New York taxi cab next to her beloved boyfriend, Yugi. She sighed and leaned against Yugi. Yugi noted it was a happy sigh. It was New Year's Eve and they have been together since Christmas. It's been a happy week. Tea was resting against Yugi's shoulder. He had a growth spurt at the end of high school. He was still the shortest boy in the group, but Yugi could now look his girl in the eye. He placed his arm around her shoulders. Soon they arrived at the restaurant. It wasn't the fanciest of places, but it was nice and the best places were booked a long time ago. Yugi, ever the gentleman, helped her out of the cab and paid the driver. They went inside and dropped off their bags and coats at coat check. The plan was to go to Time Square after dinner and they will need warmer clothes later. Tea pointed out the washrooms near the exit.

"We can change in there after dinner."

"Sounds like a plan."

Yugi slipped an arm around her waist and commented on how pretty she looked. Tea was wearing a pretty knee length dress that matched her eyes. Yugi just noticed how it showed off her dancer legs. Yugi was wearing his only suit. Tea thought he looked cute as always. The major d'hôtel showed them their table for two. They had a relaxing dinner and Yugi didn't get nervous until they ordered dessert. Now was the moment. Yugi didn't want to kneel on the floor. The waiters probably think he was picking up his fork and spoil the mood. Instead, he reached for Tea's hand and turned it palm up. He pulled out the box and placed it in her hand. She was confused, so he said:

"Open it."

Tea opened the box, inside was a diamond ring. With shock written all over her face, Tea looked at her boyfriend. Yugi's eyes glittered; he had a big grin on his face.

"Tea, I love you, will you marry me?"

Tea nodded her head and with tears in her eyes, she said:

"Yes!"

She jumped out of her chair, rushed around the table and hugged her fiancé. They kissed and then Yugi placed the ring on her finger. Applause broke out at the tables near them. Even if they didn't understand Japanese, it was clear what had happened. Congratulations were called out. Yugi nodded his head and waved at the patrons. Tea's English was better and she thanked them. Tea returned to her seat and wiped her eyes. She was beaming. The management gave their dessert for free.

"Yugi, you surprised me. I never saw it coming. I thought we would get engaged after our college graduations…"

"I'm glad I'm able to still surprise you."

Tea smiled and laughed softly as she admired her ring. The diamond wasn't big, like she cared about that. But it was a pretty ring, heart shaped stone, on a silver setting. Yugi held her hand and they fed each other chocolate cake. Soon it was time to go. Yugi paid the waiter, and escorted Tea to the front of the restaurant. They changed clothes and Yugi helped Tea with her coat. The doorman called for a cab and Tea instructed the cabby to get them as close to Time Square as possible, and they will walk from there. Soon they were dropped off, and Yugi paid the fare. They joined the crowd and squeezed in between people. The atmosphere was humming with excitement. There was a band playing and TV cameras. Everyone was trying to be seen on TV. Tea and Yugi had their share of television appearances, the thrill was gone. So they didn't mind hanging back. There was more room and they could still see everything.

At 11:30 PM the mood of the crowd changed as they anticipated what was soon to happen. There was a tension in the air.

"Tea, what was that thing that happens at Midnight…?"

"You mean the kiss…"

Yugi smiled, kissing in public wasn't usually done in Japan, but when in Rome… They snuggled up next to each other. Yugi wrapped his arm around his fiancé. Tea took her left glove off and looked at the sparkling diamond. Yugi noticed.

"You like it?"

"It's perfect. I never expected you to pick out something so perfect."

"Well, to tell the truth, I had some help from Kaiba…He's going to surprise Joey, by now they're probably, engaged. It is about 6 or 7 hours ahead of us in Paris."

"Seriously? Joey and Kaiba?"

"Yup."

"Wow."

"About two months ago we were talking and realized what we wanted more than anything is to marry the people we love. That is how this whole plan started."

"Wow, I know he's our friend, but still, wow."

"Yeah, well, there was a bit of alcohol involved, but when it came down to it; he's just had to admit to the depth of his feelings. I know I couldn't stop thinking about you, the more he talked about Joey, the more I thought about you. I knew what I wanted and we made plans."

"Like coming over together on the Kaiba jet?"

"Yup."

"I guess Joey's has been a good influence on him."

"Yup, and Kaiba has been good for Joey, giving him a life of stability and safety he never experienced before."

At that moment the crowd started to chant the count down. The numbers were flashed on a giant screen. The ball was beginning to drop. "20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11…" At this point the tension and anticipation was overwhelming. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!" The ball dropped to the bottom and fireworks shot into the sky. For a moment everyone was stunned by the beauty, and then one by one the couples kissed. Yugi looked at Tea, Tea looked at Yugi. Yugi smirked, cupped her cheeks, leaned in and kissed her. Tea pressed against him pouring all of her love into the kiss. Yugi was equally passionate. They parted.

"Happy new year, Tea, I love you, and I can't wait to marry you"

"Happy New Year Yugi, I can't wait either, because I love you so much." They kissed again. Parting Tea said:

"So when do you want to get married?"

Yugi just smiled.

ceoceoceoceoceoceo

I know lame ending, but I didn't know what else to write. *shrug* There is a sister story telling what Joey and Kaiba did on New Year's Eve. I hope to have it uploaded tomorrow.

Happy New Year!

Please Review


End file.
